


A Real Doll Of a Girl

by ETNMystic



Category: Fandom RPF, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: F/F, cw dolls, cw needles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: So......I'm stuck.Cecelia's turned me into a doll......Someone please save me.
Relationships: ETNMystic (Fandom RPF)/Ivy Flora (OC)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hypnotist's Agreement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048649) by [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious). 



The world snapped back into my field of vision.

I'd recovered consciousness. Right ahead of me was this wall of fancy, hung-up dresses.

_Where the hell am I?_

The last thing I remember is fighting down Cecelia with my girlfriend, Ivy, and then I was out cold.

Speaking of cold.....

_Holy fuck! Someone turn up the heat!_

…..Someone swung into my field of vision.

“Hello, dear."

Red hair.

Red eyes.

_Oh fuck!_

Cecelia!

“Good to see you have awoken," she smiled as she brushed a stray curl out of my face-wait, why is my hair curled?

“I’m sure you are a bit confused…"

_Yeah, no shit._

"but do not worry. We have no intention of hurting you."

_Okay, that sounds fake as fuck, but okay. Also we? Who the hell is 'we'?_

I had to get out of here. I tried to move, but my body wasn't responding.

_What the fuck?!?!_

“It’s only a serum….but it seals your bones in an inhibiting lock for as long as you live."

_Oh, you motherfucker!_

I tried to blink, to make sure that this was just a nightmare, but nothing.

I felt my hand being lifted and Cecelia pulled out....

_OH FUCK NO! FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR HYPNOTIC VOICE AND DID I MENTION FUCK YOU?_

It was a needle. It went into my arm with a prick. I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't even so much as blink.

A white liquid flowed into my hand and I felt myself calm down.

_You really shouldn't be feeling calm, bitch!_

On a conscious level, I was. But my subconscious, I could tell, was trying to break through to me. It was freaking the fuck out.

I felt her grab my other hand and, fuck, another needle!

A clear liquid, almost like a saline solution, flowed inside, leaving a tingling sensation.

All of this was sickening, and I wasn't even sure what the hell was going on.

“Let’s see…..”

Cecelia turned to the rack of dresses I saw when I woke up.

“Which one….?”

Then it hit me: she was turning me into a doll. This was some _Mad Father_ shit! 

_I don't want this! Please! Stop this, already! I want my girlfriend back! I want my life back._

A tear fell down my cheek, followed by a few more.

“Hmmm….”

She skipped over the blue and green...

“Pink?”

_Oh fuck me gently with a chainsaw.....not pink._

“No….too flashy."

The dress was slid to the side.

At this point, I was praying for a black dress. It seemed fitting because this was the funeral of my freedom.

“Ah. This one will do nicely."

And there it was.....the one fucking color.

White.

The color of, you fucking guessed it, innocence.

_No, no, no, no!_

Cecelia pulled it off and she came closer to me.

_STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, YOU BITCH!_

“You poor child….”

Her smile fell.

I felt my tears gently being wiped away by her glove.

“Don’t cry. You’re with us now. You’ll be alright."

“Not bad for a first-timer."

This was a new-yet familiar-voice.

He grinned from the window, a charming young man-

On the outside.

_Calvin._

“You didn’t even have to kill her."

“I never intended to."

She hesitated though.

“Perhaps it would have been kinder-“

“Too late for regrets," Calvin said happily.  
“What’s done is done."

Things began to sort of blur. I remembered hearing Cecelia saying....

“One to keep her calm, one to prolong death for ever and ever."

Finally I snapped back to reality when Calvin asked.

“Dare I ask if you want a personal delivery?”

“No."

Cecelia's voice was sharp before she took me herself.

“I will do it myself."

Her red eyes fell into my vision again as she cradled me a bit closer.

“Be certain not to stiff me, now," Calvin snorted.

“Quite right."

Cecelia snapped her fingers. A crisp, clean staccato-

“I do owe you, don’t I."

We began to fade away.

“Rest assured, you will never be pursued again," she assured me.

Though I felt far from it.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt Cecelia land on stable ground soon enough. 

"Welcome home, my sweet, little doll," she sighed lovingly.

_Please let this be a nightmare._

I shed several tears, and her smile faded again.

"Oh no, darling. Oh, please don't cry."

She wiped away more of my tears and held me close, giving me a soft kiss on my cheek. I shuddered internally.

"Mother's here to protect you, forever and always."

I didn't want this. This was one of the scariest things that could've happened to me, being trapped forever and always, but still being aware of what goes on around me. I'd be damned if I wasn't in Hell.

"Ah. I think I know what the problem is," she said.

She snapped her fingers and I felt something in my mind sync up.

"There, now I can speak to your conscious and subconscious mind. And you can speak back to me."

Oh, did I have things to say to her.....

_"I wanna fucking murder you and rip your bones out, Cecelia. Why the hell did you do this to me?"_

I heard her gasp.

"It's because I love you, my dear girl. I would be heartbroken if anything terrible were to happen to you, so what better way to keep you safe than to turn you from a lovely, sweet, little girl into a lovely, sweet, little doll?"

_"Anything else! Literally anything else would be better than this!"_

"Oh? Isn't this what you want, though? To feel safe and loved? To feel beautiful and be beautiful forever and ever? To be adored and fawned over?"

......She caught me there.

_"I didn't want it to be like this......Cecelia, please, change me back. I'm scared!"_

I shed several more tears. This only prompted her to cuddle me closer and wipe my tears away. 

"Shh," she tried to comfort me.  
"Oh, you poor, sweet child. I understand all of this is so new and scary, but I promise that you'll grow to love it in due time."

We cuddled there some more, with me shedding several tears. Finally she set me down on the couch and went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

It was in the dead of night when I heard that glass break. 

I barely heard them step inside. 

A flashlight hit my field of vision.

"Oh! Sorry, love!"

A familiar voice hit my ears. She picked me up and held me close. 

"Let's get outta 'ere, see what we can do 'bout what that bitch's done te ye."

Grasping me tightly, she jumped out into the dead of night, and ran off. 


	3. Chapter 3

I was rushed off far into the morning. I had no clue where I was, but I was desperate to be able to move again. I wanted to speak, to run, to do anything that a doll can't.

"Shouldn't be too far from 'ere," she told me.  
"This stream's water should be able te undo the effect."

Sure enough, the sound of a skipping stream hit my ears. Without any hesitation, the person took my body and submerged it in the water.

Five seconds later, I felt my fingers begin to move. My eyelids twitched before automatically snapping shut. Some of the water flushed into my brain. My mouth loosened up and I swallowed some of the water. The serum was beginning to break down the spell in my bones.

Five minutes later, the cool morning air hit my wet skin. I let out an audible gasp. 

"Holy fuck!" 

I let out a yell, and it hit me.

"Holy fuck! I can talk again!!!"

I whirled around to the one who'd saved me. I knew Ivy Flora was relentless in making sure nothing bad would happen to me, but I never truly realized the extent of her dedication. Immediately I flung myself at her, and started weeping audibly. 

"Ivy, you have no idea...."

She held me close and let me cry for a bit.

"'S'okay, love," she assured me.  
"Yer gonna be safe now. We'll make sure a that."

"There's more of you?"

She nodded.

"Andrea Russett, Saf, Ro, and the ovvers. Alice too."

I nodded.

"Then let's go."

"Ye want me te carry ye?" she asked.

"Yeah, one sec."

I could still feel some stiffness in my legs from them being inhibited. I took another dip in the water and even drank some more to make sure it got in my system. While I did that, Ivy filled up a couple of canteens of the stuff from the waterfall. Once I could feel that the stiffness was gone, I stood up and went over to Ivy.

"I'm ready.

She helped me up, held me close, and ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

It almost felt like forever. I was so desperate to get to safety, but eventually, we arrived at something that looked very similar to the Sanctuary from so long ago, even the invisible entryway. 

The entry process was a long one, (I guess they learned their mistake from last time) with scans, codes, the works, and apparently each person has their own unique code. But finally, we could go in. Ivy set me down on the ground and I was immediately bombarded with a fluffy coat smelling distinctly of cinnamon rolls.

"Mystic!" Ro exclaimed, hugging me close.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Mystic!"

I saw Alice running towards me and I hugged her too.

"You're okay!"

"So that's the girl I've been able to hear the thoughts of?"

A new, but also not new, voice.

A girl of about 15 or 16 stepped forward. She was dressed in all black and had a voice that sounded a lot like Sophia Anne Caruso, when she was playing her on Broadway.

Lydia Deetz?

"Lydia? How'd they bring you into this?"

The shock on her face was subtle, but I could tell it was there.

"How do you know my name?"

"Long story: and you?"

She sighed.

"I'll be honest: you're not the first that chick Cecelia's gotten a hold of for what you went through."

I was shocked.

"Wait, so someone else--"

"Ro and I were two of them."

"So was I," Sierra sighed.

A few others, including Justine and even Alice, nodded. They'd _all_ been kidnapped by Cecelia to become dolls?

"Then....who was the first?"

Sighing Teala stepped forward.

"As far as I know.....Cecelia took me first."

"Why?"

"Because it's likely no one would notice she would've gone missing," Nikita scoffed.

"Hey!" Ro snapped, but Teala shook her head.

"Nikita's right. I wouldn't have been looked for until more of us had become dolls in her collection."

"What does Cecelia even want?" I asked.

"Well," Andrea Brooks sighed.  
"Unfortunately for you, you're her primary target again. The rest of us are supposed to be there, apparently, to keep you company."

I shuddered. Why was Cecelia so insistent on keeping me as her own forever?

"So now what?"

"Our only option, right now," Safiya sighed.  
"Is to hide out and plan an attack."

I blinked in confusion.

"Hide out? That's it? What if she finds us?"

"This is a Society-standard sanctuary," Jael said.  
"Along with it, we took extra precautions after our last mistakes."

"Okay, I still have no idea what you're all talking about with this 'society' business," Lydia said.  
"But as long as I don't have to wear bright-yellow and smile all the time, I'm fine with whatever we've got."

"Yellow's nothing," I sighed.  
"I got white."

I tensed up as I rememberd.

"I got a pastel blue," Alice sighed.

"Magenta," Teala shrugged.

"Blue," Colleen said.

"Pastel pink," Sierra sighed.

"Lolita pink," Nikita gagged.

"Lavender," Ro shivered.

"Pastel yellow," Andrea Russett piped up.

"Gingham blue and a white lace apron," Justine gulped.

"Olive green," Andrea Brooks said.

"Pastel red," Aoibhe gagged.

"Minty green," Cyrille squeaked. 

Tears were flowing down my eyes. I stumbled a bit, but Ivy caught me.

"It'll be okay, love," she assured me.  
"Cecelia can't get in 'ere."

"But....what if she gets outside help?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Alison told me.  
"Now come along. You need to lie down."

I gave a nod, and followed with Ivy and a few of the others.


	5. Chapter 5

She was gone.

"My darling little girl!"

Cecelia was panicking.

They'd probably taken her....

.....The Society.....

She needed outside help.

And she knew who to call.

*

*

*

*

*

*

"No."

Cecelia was taken aback.

"Please? He told me you were reliable."

"What makes you think I'm going to work for you?"

Silence.

"I need someone to do this.

You know technology."

"I'm not a programmer, though."

But _he_ is......

"Then what about your friend?"

Tension.

"Don't you dare get him involved!"

"Then I'll just take your other little friend hostage.

And I won't be responsible for what happens."

"......"

A gulp.

"Don't."

"Then do as I say.....

They had to, they both did.

"Okay, fine.....

*

*

*

*

_..........We'll break in."_


	6. Chapter 6

The very first thing I did after some resting was cut my hair.

Or more specifically, Nikita and the others helped me cut my hair.

Two months in quarantine had caused my hair to grow annoyingly long in my book. And curls don't look good on hair that's above the shoulders.

This was my first big "fuck-you" to Cecelia. 

"Yes, girl!" Bretman snapped his fingers as I modeled the new hairstyle.  
"You show that bitch!"

"That's my girl!" Ivy exclaimed excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Andrea R clapped.

"It's a good look for you, Mystic," Delta nodded.  
"How do you feel about it?"

I didn't really give it much thought.

"Honestly, it takes so much weight off of my head. Doll or not, I needed this haircut. But also....fuck, Cecelia Annesley."

"We stan a rebellious queen!" Gabbie whooped loudly, much to Delta's chagrin.

"I gotta admit, she annoys the fuck outta me sometimes," Candy Pop sighed.  
"But I'm liking her decision. Short hair doesn't look too bad on her."

There seemed to be some dissonance, though.

"I don't understand why I didn't get taken, though," Delta sighed.

"I think you should be thankful that you _didn't,_ " Nikita said.

"I know," she nodded.  
"But it's bugging me. I feel like she doesn't think I'm good enough."

"Honey, that's a good thing," Bretman reassured her.  
"You don't need that bitch's validation. You're enough as you are."

Delta sighed, and I realized.

"I mean," I said.  
"I kinda see where she might be coming from. Dolls are supposed to be pretty. Is that what you mean?"

She nodded sadly.

"Girl, you cute," Bretman told her as Manny and Nikita nodded in agreement.  
"Don't let that bitch make you think you're not. We've got your back."

Alice nodded.

"100%."

Delta looked up at me.

"What....what did it feel like, by the way? I mean, only if you wanna answer."

I thought back to it.

"It felt......like I was in my body, but also not. Like I wasn't fully _in_ my body. It felt more like....my soul inside of a shell that looked like me, if you get what I'm saying."

Lydia, Alice, and the other girls nodded.

"Yeah, that kinda sums it up," Lydia said.  
"Like a ghost in a shell."

"It's not a pleasant feeling, if that's what you want to know," Alice sighed.  
"I felt like I was off-balance every second I was stuck in there."

"And you couldn't move.....anything?"

I shook my head.

"I couldn't grip my fingers, move my arms, I couldn't even close my eyes. All I could do was shed tears. It was terrifying."

Speaking of tears, I started to feel a few on my face

"Shh," Ivy came over and hugged me.  
"S'okay now, love. She can't get in 'ere."

I wanted to believe her, I really wanted to, more than anything......

....But something inside me told me that that wasn't the truth.....


	7. Chapter 7

"We....we have to do _what_?"

She expected this reaction from him, but it still hurt.

"Break in to the Sanctuary....and get Mystic..."

He couldn't even fathom it, a lump formed in his throat as he tapped nervously on his keyboard.

"But...but that's wrong.....on so many moral levels, it's just.....wrong!"

"I know....

.....but if we don't, then she'll....."

She couldn't even finish it.

"We _have_ to do this....or else....."

He shook his head.

"You....you don't have to listen to her....she didn't create you.... _I_ did!"

"But I don't want _her_ to.....

.....I'm sorry, but I can't see any other way around it. It's a life or death situation."

"But you know that Mystic---!"

She nodded.

"I know, but what other choice do we have?"

Tears were falling down his eyes.

"I....I didn't create you to be this way. I didn't program you to--!"

"I'm not a thing!"

Probably the loudest she'd ever spoken. Tears were falling from her face.

"I--I'm not a thing...."

Gulping from him.

"I...I know. I'm sorry. But using my skills for something like this? It's horrible!"

Nodding from her.

"I get that, but....I already told her we'd do it."

"You didn't even talk to me beforehand?!"

"I was on edge, okay? Her life depends on us going through with this, and I can't risk losing her.....not again...."

A comforting hand on his shoulder....

....Or at least trying to be.

"Besides, we could always get Mystic back, once she's safe."

He nodded.

"Y-you're right."

Sniffles.

"Okay......

....Where do we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jumps into wheelchair.*
> 
> I have crippling depression.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of inspiration thanks to a Roblox game I played.

Days passed in the Sanctuary, and you'd think that after being a doll, I'd despise things like dresses and tea parties, and such.

Well....no, actually. I didn't despise them.

In fact, I found them delightful. They were on my mind 24/7. It pretty much became an obsession. I was happy, though, so I didn't see anything wrong with it. (Besides, I'm autistic and have ADHD, so hyperfixations and Special Interests weren't anything new to me) The others seemed......neutral. But then I once saw Ro, Envy, and Alice whispering something and when they saw me, they walked off really quickly. 

Later that day, I found out why.

"What do you mean you think I'm crazy?"

It was at dinner.

"That's not what we said," Alice sighed.

"That's what _I_ said," Candy Pop said.

Alice glared at him angrily.

"Mystic, we're just concerned," Ro said.  
"It seems really odd that you'd obsess over something that traumatized you, at least in a positive light."

"So? My emotions are odd as they are," I argued.  
"It's not really out of the ordinary."

"What if this is some sort of post-hypnotic suggestion, though?" Envy asked.  
"Maybe Cecelia implanted the idea in your head."

A chill ran through me, but I tried to ignore it.

"You're just saying that because you hate dolls."

He blinked.

"I mean.....I do......after what I went through, is it any wonder I do? But that's not why I'm saying it. I'm saying it because it's possible."

"You really think she'd do that?" I asked, half out of anger and half out of curiosity.

"Are you really _that_ naive?" Candy Pop asked.  
"Of course she would!"

"Shut up, Balloon Boy," I snapped.

Grumbling, he went back to his meatloaf. 

"We just really think this might be a bad sign," Lauren told me.  
"It's probably better if you just.....avoid it altogether."

I don't know why, but that sentence struck a really bad chord in me. Maybe it was all the correction I went through as a kid, maybe it was the stigma surrounding my disabilities and Special Interests, I don't know. But that felt like a slap in the face to me.

"Really? Whenever I'm happy, it's wrong?"

"No, she didn't mean that--" Alex began.

I huffed and stood up.

"Sure."

I rushed to my room. Slamming the door, I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow, frustrated.

Why couldn't they understand that I was fine?!

Well, that was what I _thought._

But then came the "dream."

* * *

_It started in a rabbit hole...._

_No way, that's wrong. Hang on, let me back that up._

_It **actually** started with me under a tree. There we go. _

_Birds were singing. The sun was shining. A white rabbit in a waistcoat was running by._

_Wait...._

_Did......did it just.....pull out a pocket watch?!?_

_"Oh my whiskers!" it panicked.  
"I shall be terribly late!"_

_What kind of psychedelic dream----?_

_Something prompted me to get up and chase after the rabbit. As I did, I noticed that my clothing felt....different. I looked down._

_Of course it was_ _"Alice in Wonderland" because why wouldn't it be?_

_Yeah, I had the classic dress and everything. But I shrugged it off._

_Pushing that aside, I followed the white rabbit to a rabbit hole._

_Yeah, I knew what was gonna happen. But I did it anyway because it was a dream. Nothing could hurt me in my dreams, right?_

_I slipped down the rabbit hole. It was a very rapid fall, but that was when I noticed an umbrella I had. I pulled it out, and struggled to get it open. And when I did, I went back up a tiny bit. But despite the umbrella, I landed below with a......splash?_

_I didn't seem to process that I was in water until I felt myself shrink. Did I shrink? Why was I being pulled down?! I struggled to get to the surface, but....._

**_SNAP!_ **

_That was when.......I lost consciousness...._


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe you agreed to this!"

He still wasn't past it.

"I know, but Cecelia would've had her killed if I didn't."

"I could've programmed another--"

She shook her head.

"She's special."

"She's a rabbit."

A pout from her.

"I know she's special to you, but--"

"Which is why we're going to tell Cecelia we've agreed. Oh, here we are."

She knocked on the door and Cecelia, almost instantly opened it.

"Oh wonderful! You've brought him."

She nodded.

"I can't believe you're making us do this."

He wasn't ready.

She gave them the lowdown on where it was.

"But what if she tries to hide?"

She was curious.

Cecelia smiled.

"Oh I have that figured out. And it'll be a way that she'll come to love. After all.....

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_......who could resist a fantastical wonderland?"_


	10. Chapter 10

The crackling of a fire.

That was the first thing I heard when I woke back up.

_But......my room at the Sanctuary doesn't have a fireplace....._

My eyes open to a large fireplace. It wasn't until now that my mind registered the presence of a music box. It was lovely, but somewhat unsettling at the same time. 

I tried to sit up to figure out more of where I was, but I soon felt a hand push me back down gently. 

"Oh, no no no, darling," an unfortunately-familiar voice scolded kindly.  
"You mustn't. You're still sopping from the pool of tears."

And then I looked.

Red hair.

Red eyes.

Her again.

"Cecelia," I growled.

She simply smiled and checked my forehead.

"How are you, darling? Are you feeling better?"

"No!" I snapped.  
"Where the hell am I?"

"Your own little internal Wonderland. Why else would you have the classic Alice dress on? After all, you love dresses, I know it."

My eyes widened. The obsession.......no.......it was......

"That......was you?"

She smiled.

"It wasn't much. Simply a little suggestion I planted in your mind before I awoke you at Calvin's place, in case something like this were to happen."

Envy'd been right.

"Of course I would've activated it anyway. I simply forgot the first time."

"Forgot?"

"I knew it would be too dull to you to see only what was on the outside. I was so happy when I first took you home that it completely slipped my mind to activate the dream. But after you were taken away, I made sure it worked. This will be a place for you to explore, play in, learn, discover, wonder, imagine, just as a sweet little girl ought to. And I have the ability to go between the external world and this one, so I can make sure that you,"

It was at that moment she booped my nose. I wrinkled it like a rabbit.

"never ever get hurt, just as a mother ought to."

Needless to say, I was freaking out. I had to think up something, a way I could catch her off-guard.

"I'll be lonely."

"You'll have me, sweet girl," she smiled.  
"And of course, I'll be sure to bring a few of your friends in here as well. After all, what is a girl without a few friends?"

That made my blood run cold, but I had to push forward.

"I'm going to get tired of this place."

"Oh, not so," she giggled.  
"For you see, I have the ability to add, take away, and modify this world, but sometimes it does it by itself, so you'll never ever run out of places to explore. It may be a bit intimidating at first due to your new size---"

_So I **wasn't** hallucinating the shrinking!_

"----but you'll get used to it with time."

"I'm going to die eventually."

"Not when I give you that serum again."

I gulped and tried to sit back up. When she tried to push me back down, I struggled against her.

"Darling," she gasped in shock when she finally got me to stop.  
"Whatever is the matter?"

Was she _that_ clueless?

"You!" I snapped.  
"You're the matter. You've been trying to make me be your daughter since day fucking one. I don't want to be here, I want to go back!"

I felt the tears of fear stream down my face, prompting her to hug me.

"Oh, there there, my dearest girl," she soothed me, even though I felt far from soothed.  
"I know it's all so frightening, but I promise you'll love it. And we'll spend so much time together. Think of what we could do together! We'll explore the dollhouses, have picnics, play dress-up, have tea parties, read stories, drink tea, cuddle by the fire---"

"I'd rather throw myself into the fire!"

I pushed her away and rushed out the door. I was determined to leave, but what I saw made me skid to a halt.

She was right. Either everything was huge or I was small. Dolls, playing cards, books, stuffed animals, tea cups, everything was like a building in New York compared to me. And that music box was still playing. I still had to get out, and I tried, but.....

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Cecelia asked lovingly.  
"I created this especially with you in mind."

I shivered, and not due to the cold that the dampness was giving me.

"I'm quite disappointed in you running off, however," she sighed.  
"So until you're safely at home as a doll, I'll be staying here to watch over you."

"Wha....what?" I squeaked, feeling the tears returning.  
"I--I'll be alone?"

"Oh, please don't cry, sweetheart," she kissed me on the cheek.  
"I promise, as I said, your friends will be joining you as well. I implanted the suggestion into them. And after I get ahold of more and tame some of them a bit, we'll all live happily ever after. Now please, come inside for supper, darling. I wouldn't wish for you to catch a cold."

I sniffled as Cecelia lead me inside. Was my life.....over?


	11. Chapter 11

They tried to pass the time on the way there.

Playing I Spy, singing, even just talking about what they were seeing.

Nothing helped.

"Are you sure we can't back out?"

He was too worried to focus on anything else but this, and understandably so. 

She nodded.

"If we don't.......she's my friend. I can't afford to lose her twice. I already failed to protect her once. I can't let it happen again."

"But at the expense of someone else's freedom?"

A sigh from her.

"What other choice do we have?"

"We find your friend, hide her, and just not tell Cecelia about it."

A shake of her head.

"I made a promise. And she'd find out eventually."

A sigh from him.

"I....I just can't bring myself to do this."

Tears in his eyes. 

A hand trying to be comforting on his shoulder. 

"It's going to be okay. We'll save her once _she_ is safe. This'll just be temporary."

"You mean.....?"

She nodded.

"I mean, we said we'd take her captive.......

*

*

*

*

*

_......we never said we wouldn't try to save her afterwards."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Happy Sunday!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? A second update? On the same story? Within five minutes of each other?

I couldn't bring myself to eat.

How could I? Cecelia had just kidnapped me. She didn't even take me physically. That was the worst part. I couldn't run to the Sanctuary. As far as I knew, I was still _in_ the Sanctuary, but stuck in a deep sleep.

Cecelia had given me a new dress to change into, as my other one was still wet. I still felt cold and I felt utterly alone. All I did was lie on the couch and push the soup around with a piece of bread, letting it soak up and crumble. I didn't even care that it smelled amazing.

"Darling, you haven't even touched your soup," Cecelia said concerned.  
"I made it specially for you, to celebrate."

"There's nothing to celebrate," I cried.  
"You've made me a prisoner in my own mind."

"It's all about perspective."

Salty tears splashed into the soup from my eyes. Immediately Cecelia stood up, went over, and hugged me.

"Shhh, shhh," she shushed gently.  
"Mystic, my sweet girl, I promise you; everything will be alright. I understand how frightening this is, but as I've said, you won't be alone. You'll have your friends, and of course mother will always be there when you need her."

I felt another kiss on my forehead and my blood ran cold. I couldn't stop crying though. Then out of the blue, I felt a tear drop on my forehead. I looked up to see that now Cecelia was crying.

"What the hell are you crying about?"

She tried to wipe away her tears.

"It just......it makes my heart break to see you so unhappy."

"Then let me go."

She sighed and bowed her head, shaking it.

"I can't. You're so loving and kind and sweet to your friends, and.....I was hoping that.....I could have someone like that in my life. But I don't wish for you to be sad. But....I want us _both_ to be happy, so how--?"

All of a sudden, she seemed to get an idea. Out of the blue, she snapped her fingers twice, and then twice more. For a few moments, nothing happened and I figured she was just messing with me. But then I heard the sound of two harps strumming from the other living room in the dollhouse.

_"H-huh?"_

_"What the 'ell am I wearin'?"_

_"Holy shit!"_

_"Guys?!"_

There were four voices, four thankfully-familiar ones, coming from that room. I shot up and rushed in to a strange sight.

Ivy, Ro, Justine, and Andrea Russett had all materialized in doll dresses.

"Fuck this," Andrea said as she looked at the dress she was wearing.  
"I need to find some _real_ clothes."

I felt both ecstatic and guilty. I wasn't alone anymore, but I'd dragged four others into this mess. Right now, though, the happiness was too much.

"Guys!" I cried as I ran into their arms.

Ivy was first, of course.

"Love!" she gasped as I ran and hugged her, crying tears of joy and relief.  
"I was 'bout te ask if ye were okay."

"I am now!"

"No, she meant in the real world," Andrea clarified.

I was shocked to hear this.

"What?"

"We were just checking up on you," Justine exclaimed.  
"And then out of nowhere, I lost consciousness and now.....where the hell are we?"

_"You're in one of the dollhouses."_

I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around to see Cecelia.

"Ye bitch!" Ivy growled.  
"What did ye do te Mystic?"

"And, uh, can you get us out of these fucking dresses and give me a joint?" Andrea added.

Cecelia shook her head.

"There shall be no drugs or alcohol. As for what I've done, I've simply prepared a paradise for her."

"It's not a fucking paradise," I spat.  
"You basically imprisoned me in my own mind."

"I didn't say you would love it immediately."

"Oh yeah, because I just _love_ being trapped inside of my own head."

"You trap yourself in it all the time, darling."

"Uh....not to steer us off topic," Ro gulped.  
"But does anyone else hear that music box?"

The others nodded, and Cecelia smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"More like off-putting," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, but can we at least get some real fucking clothes?" Andrea asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cecelia asked.  
"Those _are_ real clothes."

"I mean, not creepy doll dress clothing."

Cecelia huffed.

"Perhaps I should've kidnapped Delta," she sniffed.  
"At least _she_ would've appreciated the old-fashion design, unlike you."

"Hey, about Delta, why _didn't_ you kidnap her originally?" I asked.

Cecelia shrugged.

"I didn't really think she would look nice as a doll, but perhaps I jumped to conclusions too quickly. I'll have to tell Chi--"

She cut herself off and giggled, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Spoilers," she hummed tantalizingly.

I knew she was going to keep us in the dark for as long as possible, so this was no surprise.

"Now you four go wash up. I have supper waiting."

And she left us in silence for several moments.

"Okay, can someone please fill me in on what the fuck is going on?" Andrea asked.

I sighed.

"You were right," I groaned.  
"The obsession with dolls and dresses turned out to be a post-hypnotic suggestion. Unfortunately, it's not just me."

"What?" Ivy asked in disbelief.

I nodded.

"She put the post-hypnotic suggestion in the others. All she has to do is let it take effect and they'll be stuck in this lotus eater machine for eternity."

"Well, is there a way we can escape?" Justine asked.

"I dunno. Cecelia's gonna be watching over me until I've become a doll again, so we'd have to go about it very carefully."

The four nodded.

"Anyway, at least I won't be going insane alone. And I know that sounds selfish, but I'm glad to have you four with me."

"That ain't selfish, love," Ivy told me.  
"It's natural te feel relief when you discover that someone else is in the same boat as ye."

"I know, but it feels selfish. The way it's structured and the wording and all, but whatever. Anyway, we should probably play it safe and observe our surroundings for a day or two before coming up with an escape plan."

They nodded before we went upstairs to wash up for dinner. I wasn't happy about this, not even a little, but I was relieved that at least I wouldn't be going through this all by myself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather short, but whatever.

"And be sure to get a few of the others as well."

That was what Cecelia had told them.

"There are a few I'm reconsidering."

She handed them a box.

"Place one of the creatures on the ground nearby and they'll find the target. It'll put them into the doll state."

And another box.

"Once you've found my darling girl, press the button inside. You three will be teleported directly to my house."

The words kept running through her mind. How long was it going to be until this was over? She knew this wasn't right, and she also knew that _he_ also knew this wasn't right.

_But I'm doing this for her......_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_.......I lost her to the game once......I'm not going to lose her again._


	14. Chapter 14

Just as Cecelia told me, I was under her constant watch. Almost every single movement seemed to be watched by her. I wasn't sure whether to find it endearing or annoying, so it ended up being a little bit of both.

What she didn't tell me was that my current bed was just a matchbox with some tissues and cotton, which wasn't the _worst_ thing to sleep on, but not the best either. 

"Don't worry, darling. It's only temporary," she said when I brought this up.  
"I'm working on something much more elegant and adorable for my little doll princess."

(I wanted to say that cringe culture was dead, but Cecelia was proving otherwise.) All of my clothes were Victorian Era, laced, Sweet Lolita, something along those lines. Some of them _did_ have pretty and cute prints, but they still reminded me that I was essentially trapped in my own mind, though not on my own anymore, thankfully.

"Only the best for my sweet little princess."

At the same time, she was getting into an extremely annoying habit of overprotecting me. I couldn't leave the house without her, not even so much as stepping out of the backyard or off of the porch. Whenever she went out to do something and had no choice but to leave me home alone, she made sure I was confined to my room, which yes, she had decked out to be much like a little girl's room. I didn't understand what her reasoning was behind her trying to give me back this sort of youthful innocence that some people have claimed I still have. Maybe she thought I was something she could never be as a kid or something? 

Cecelia was also rather set on being very affectionate and doting towards me. Even just me drinking tea seemed to be something she found endearing, whereas I found her watching me drink tea Very Fucking Disturbing. Oh, but that wasn't the end of it. Oh no. She'd also make sure I never went without at least a small sweet at teatime, which was every single goddamn afternoon. Yes, Cecelia is British, and rather high-class. I should've expected this from her. I don't know why this came as a surprise to me. She also insisted on at least a small amount of cuddling each day, if not more.

"Come now, darling," she'd tell me.  
"Cuddles are good for the heart."

I'd try to refuse and the first few times, she'd be okay with it, but then the next few times, she would insist. But there was no way I was gonna cuddle the bitch who literally _trapped me in my own fucking mind._ Yeah, I may be sweet, but I have my limits.

I mean, I did give in a few times, but I'm an affectionate person, okay? I like hugs. I like cuddles. Most of the time, I'd get them from Ivy, though. In her arms, I actually felt safe, not to mention happy.

Cecelia would also spoil me, especially when it came to treats. Cookies, cakes, cupcakes, tarts, pies, ice cream, any pastry or dessert you could think of, Cecelia would make it for me, sometimes by the truckload.

"I don't need it," I insisted.  
"I'm a fatass already."

"Darling, the calories don't count here. You're in your mind, remember?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna get diabetes, especially because you lock me in the house most of the time."

"I'm only doing it for your safety, my sweet princess. I'd be heartbroken if anything happened to you. And as I said, you're in your mind."

"But somehow my body still isn't gonna die," I said doubtfully.

She giggled.

"That's the magic at work."

But then one day, Cecelia sat beside me on the couch. I just stared into the fireplace. I could feel her rub my back, but for some reason, I didn't resist. And then I found myself leaning close to her, and she hugged me. And I felt......safe.

_What the hell is wrong with me?!?! Is she starting to get to me?_

Yeah, this had to be Stockholm Syndrome. I couldn't pin another name to it. On the plus side, I had Ivy, Ro, Justine, and Andrea Russett to keep me sane.....for the most part, that is. 

Well, that is until more people started arriving. 

"Mystic......why am I wearing a blue dress?"

Aoibhe was one of the first. When I asked her, she told me that she hadn't experienced much interest in dolls and dresses. 

"I mean.....at least, it's not pink or red, right?"

She huffed.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up when another rabbit hole appears. Maybe that'll lead us out."

Then it was Alice.

"I mean....this isn't terrible," she shrugged.  
"Not the most ideal, but not the worst."

She got a lavender dress. 

"Yeah," I sighed.  
"Except we're gonna be dolls. Can your dream magic detect a way out?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know if Cecelia's placed a charm on it or anything to stop the dream magic, so I can try it."

Then it was Cyrille.

"I'd rather be stuck in a treehouse with no doorhole alongside Tom Nook with my stolen kneecaps," she huffed in her minty-green dress.

"Same here, but we need to make do with what we've got. C'mon, I'll show you to the house."

"Nah, nah, nah, sister!" she exclaimed.  
"You're not taking me to no secondary location!" 

She rushed off and I sighed as I sat down on a thimble.

"I feel like this is my fault," I said.  
"If I'd just listened to you all---"

"Mystic, it wasn't your fault," Alice told me.  
"Cecelia put a spell on you. On all of us."

She glanced over as Teala's body was carried out of the pool of tears by Cecelia. 

"I....I guess....but is there any way to get out?"

"Well I still have yet to test my dream magic. Maybe that'll help us."

"Maybe," I sighed.  
"I'm just worried it might also make things worse."

"Well, we won't know until we try." 

She stood up.

"C'mon, I heard that Ro's baking cookies."

Solemnly I followed her inside one of the dollhouses.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought this was dead?
> 
> SIKE!

It was inevitable.

They were close, they could feel it.

"We could always back out."

That was the fiftieth time he said that.

"No."

She was insistent.

"If we don't, then _she'll_ die."

"Can't we just get another of her?"

Shaking head.

"She's special.

I lost her on the fifth island.

I'm not about to lose her again."

"How is she even alive?

Do you know what a brick like that would _do_ to someone?"

"She came back to defeat the AI.

I wouldn't put it past her to survive that.

I mean.....I did."

There was a lot of regret, though. 

"What even _are_ these creatures?"

"Who knows?"

Speaking of, the box began to shake, pulling the boy towards a wall.

"This....this is it."

She hit the intercom.

_"You're back."_

"Jael, we've got an issue."

The girl knew just what to say.

"We need to talk to you about it.

Otherwise things are going to get out of hand quickly."

_"Are you being followed?"_

"No."

A small silence.

_"Give me a moment."_

So many clicks.

It took about 5 minutes for the gate to open.

But it was so sudden; 

it made the boy jump. 

Jael was waiting for them.

"Welcome. Follow me."

The agent lead the boy and girl to her office

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_......while the creatures in the box crawled through the closing gate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, we're in danger......


End file.
